Everything's Fair in Love & War
by TheRottenGirl
Summary: Hermione Granger along with her fellow classmates are returning to Hogwarts to be Eighth Years. Being Head Girl was a task she thought wasn't going to be a problem but a certain-blonde haired called Draco Malfoy just might be. Lucky for her, he's changed but that doesn't mean he's not a big-headed prat. With the addition of a class called Unity Arts what troubles will come her way?
1. Chapter 1: New Begingings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hermione

The War had finally ended there was no more Voldemort, no more bloodshed, and no more fear. Hermione Granger wasn't the just the Brightest With of her Year no, she was Hermione Granger the War Heroine. Hermione didn't like to be referred as the War Heroine because there were other female fighters as well as male fighters she felt didn't get the recognition they deserved. For Hermione that didn't seem fair at all.

"Bloody Hell, Life isn't fair," complained Ron Weasley who just walked in," I mean, can't we catch a break we did save the world and all!"

"What?" she dumbfoundedly asked. _He couldn't have possibly heard her thoughts!_

"Oh, these came for us right now, but what could they possibly want now," replied Ron whiny.

Ron kept ranting on but Hermione was oblivious was to him. In her hand, she held a letter. A Hogwarts letter, in fact. As soon as she laid eyes on the Hogwarts crest she gasped. There were all these many emotions swirling inside of her heart. She was, of course, happy but she was also confused, uncertain, and sad. Happy because it was a Hogwarts letter directed to her, confused because she didn't expect to receive a Hogwarts letter, uncertain because she wasn't exactly positive she wanted to go back, and sad because of all the new memories Hogwarts now held.

"So 'Mione what are going to do?" voiced out Harry who had just walked in from playing Quidditch with Ron outside the Burrow, "Should we go back?"

"Wait, 'Mione before you say yes I reckon we ought to open them before we jump to conclusions! They might not even want us back!" said Ron delighted.

Hermione carefully opened her letter. The contents read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are delighted to inform you that you have a spot here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the Final Wizardrying Battle that took place in none other than Hogwarts all students are going to move up a year.

For all seventh year students who fought in the war or didn't receive a full Hogwarts education are going to be a new class called Eighth year. If you do not wish to return please owl as soon as possible. The required items are listed in the following document.

Miss Granger, due to your outstanding performance during your Hogwarts years, we are inclosing your Head Girl Badge. You have earned this privilege for you have completed and met up to the Head Girl requirements. We hope to see you September 1st, however if you do not wish to accept the position please owl us as soon as possible.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione looked up bewildered at her best friends. They looked at her too in shock. Finally Harry asked the question:

" We going aren't we?"

Hermione laughed and nodded with tears in her eyes. Soon she was joined by two other laughter's. Hermione dismissed herself to her room and sighed in content. Sure, Hogwarts wasn't going to be the same after the Battle but it would feel as if she were home again._ It might actually be my lucky break_ she thought. From trolls and stones to chambers and secrets to werewolves and dementors to goblets and balls to the Order and Ministries to the Prince and Clubs and lastly to the War and Voldemort. None of her previous years had a relaxing moment so this could finally be it. This could actually be her year where nothing goes wrong. Hermione grinned stupidly _this year might not be so bad after all_.


	2. New Hopes

**Authors Note: So this is my first fanfiction please don't kill/maim/or hurt me. I want to thank those who are reading this so Thank You! It actually really means a lot to me. **

**So thanks**

**mssweetychessgir**

**BookWyrm127**

**HallowRain8587**

**DramioneAddiction**

**luvsbooks412**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's amazing creativity that she has that created Harry Potter! If I did then things probably would have ended differently, like Dramione.**

**Oh yeah so I'm not really a big fan of all the character death so for the sake of my fanfic the following people are alive! Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Serverus Snape, Pavarti Patil, the Creevey brothers, and probably others so If I mention anyone else who died then no they are not zombies they miraculously survived.**

Draco

Draco Malfoy, "ex-war criminal", sat dumbfoundedly staring at a letter in his hands. There was only one through running through his head. Why?

Why had they taken him back at Hogwarts?  
Why had they made him Head Boy?  
Why had they forgiven him?

They knew what his actions were yet they had accepted him. So why? It was … strange, weird, and confusing. He knew Professor McGonagall was a forgiving person but his forgiving? He sat there for at least another 5 minutes in silence thoughts racing in his mind that is until a dark-skinned, Italian boy by the name of Blaise Zabini burst through his door apparently out of breath.

"So I presume you received the letter," dryly said Draco with a small smile.

Blaise nodded catching his breath then said, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Was it so urgent that you had to bust my door to inform me?" said Draco his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh shut it," Blaise responded throwing a pillow, " Oh but you see I send a mass-message by owl to everyone to meet in about 5 minutes right here right now in your living room, so was that urgent enough?"

"Why didn't you say so earlier you know how they are, Winky!" said Draco standing up just as Winky appeared," Please set up refreshments and snacks in the living room."

"Yes master Draco, "said Winky and as soon as he appeared he apparated once more.

"Let's go down knowing them they'll probably show up 2 minutes early," said Draco chuckling as he and Blaise headed down.

Sure enough the entire gang was sitting down with expressionless faces. Draco looked around and sighed he knew behind those faces were so many feelings and emotions. There was such a tension in the room that one could slice it with a knife.

Draco cleared his throat and began "Well, we are gathered here today to-"

"Draco, you sound as if you're joining someone in holy matrimony," said Daphne Greengrass getting chuckles and giggles from her fellow companions.

Her statement managed to break some of the tension that engulfed the room.

"Okay. Okay To Go or Not to Go that is the question," spoke Blaise dramatically clutching his hand to his heart hoping to get everyone on a laughing mood.

For a moment there was silence and Draco thought that the attempt failed when someone cried out with disgust "Oh Merlin, Blaise, I can't believe you actually remember that awful play from Muggle Studies class!"

"Well, it wasn't an awful play Pansy, just strange and morbid in a way, plus I think you just didn't like the name," said Blaise indignantly huffing a little.

"Well excuse me, who names a play Hamlet either way, sounds more like Ham to me," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

At the subtle mention of ham Crabbe and Goyle who had been silent this time lifted their heads and perked up their ears repeatingly said "Ham?"

"Not literally you fools," scolded Daphne," Isn't there any other thought beside food in your heads?"

Laughter quickly filled the room followed with jokes. Draco was glad that after everything that had happened they could still joke around and cast all thoughts of the War behind them. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"To Go," said Theodore Nott, "I chose To Go."

That one declaration brought them back to their current situation.

"But what, what if they hate us?" asked Tracey Davis, a fellow Slytherin, "Do you remember how bad it was during sixth and seventh year?"

"I think to go is a huge risk, but what if we decide not to go we would then be hiding, and just because there's idiotic people in the school, doesn't mean I'm going to hide _my_ face," said Daphne strongly then as an afterthought she added, "I have my pride, you know, so To Go."

Everyone let Daphne's statement sink in for a while. Pride. Where were their pride's? Where were their Slytherin Pride? Had they no pride?

"To Go, Daphne has a point and I'm no coward, so that's my say," said Blaise.

"Not to Go, it's just I don't think I can handle people's words at his moment," spoke Pansy quietly.

"I agree, so Not to Go," said Tracey.

"I'm not sure," said Goyle.

"Yeah me neither," agreed Crabbe.

They all turned expectantly at Draco waiting his answer. Draco looked at the faces of his friends each and every one of them had seemed to be more mature more older than they should have been. He was positive it was because of all the stress and the War. So he wanted them to enjoy life and get happiness.

"To Go that's my answer," started Draco, "There's going to be a lot of moronic people at Hogwarts but in the wizardrying world there's going to be a lot more of them, and if we can bravely face our schoolmates then we can tell off any idiot, especially if they have red hair."

"Oh all right, I'm going," sighed Pansy dramatically.

"Yeah so am I, thanks for the speech Draco," said Tracey smiling.

"We're with you Drake," added Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, then your new Hogwarts Head Boy has to go owl a certain headmistress," said Draco mockingly.

"Why You! Speaking of owling so should I," said Blaise, and everyone nodded as well.

As everyone shuffled out and said their good byes, Draco smiled a small smile to himself. He hoped this year was a good one.


	3. The Train Meeting

**A/N: ****Thank you for those who are now following this story! It means a lot! Thanks as well for those who reviewed it really got me motivated! I hope you like this chapter as well! I just realized now that I used way too many exclamation marks. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters the plot however is mine! **

**Enjoy Reading! I salute you Shingeki no Kyojin style.**

Hermione

It was finally September 1st and the barrier to King Cross Station opened. Hermione Jean Granger fidgeted with the edge of her pale pink sweater waiting for her best friends to appear. When she received her letter, she quickly departed soon after and headed home. During the War she oblivated her parents and after it ended she went to Australia to find them. It was a happy reunion that involved crying and lots of hugging. So here she was now biting her lip anxiously, it was a nasty habit she picked up. She was in midst of thought when she heard a familiar voice call from behind.

"Hermione! Hermione!" called Ginny waving like a mad woman.

"Ginny!" she cried out with joy," It's so good to see you again! Where's Ron and Harry?"

"It's good to see you, too, and there coming, I kind of went a little bit ahead of them," she said with a wave of a hand then added "Plus I have to talk to you about something!"

"That's not very nice Ginny," said Hermione laughing, "Anyway, what's so urgent?"

"What are you guys laughing about, huh?" asked Ron who came from behind them.

"Ah, nothing that concerns you, Ronald," replied Ginny nervously.

Before Ron could respond, Harry approached them saying "Hey guys."

"Hello, Harry," said Hermione briefly hugging him.

"Should we catch our spot then," said Ron who was watching a bundle of first years board the train.

"Well, I'll meet you guys there later, I have to go to the Heads compartment first," said Hermione hugging them all.

"Still proud of you Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, catch you later 'Mione!" said Ron.

"Talk to you later Hermione," replied Ginny mouthing It's Important!

With a nod of her head Hermione boarded the train and walked quickly to the front the front of the train. _Finally_! She thought,_ A year where I can actually worry/focus on my studies and on my duties. Deciding to come back was a great decision. _As she neared the compartment, she stopped, took a moment to straighten herself up and then proceeded to opening the door. When she got to the compartment, she was met by none other than a certain blond-haired fellow by the name of Draco Malfoy. For a second she held her breath and her smile faltered a bit.

"Pleasure to see you too, Granger," said Draco sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Wha- Oh- Um," she stuttered then inhaled and exhaled composing herself continued "Good to see you too Malfoy."

She sat down across from him and didn't dare speak again considering her in ability to speak right now. _Curse her tongue for being a coward! _She thought. The last time she had seen him was at his trial when she testified for him, and before that was at the Battle of Hogwarts. None of them particularly fond memories. She tugged on the end of her sleeve unconsciously as she thought of the Malfoy Manor. She looked up when she heard the compartment open.

"Hello, Miss Hermione, Mister Malfoy I assure you this will not take long," said Professor McGonagall "I am happy to say you are the new Head Boy and Head Girl and with those titles comes the responsibilities of the shifts and other management duties. This year of Hogwarts will be a little bit different than the previous years concerning house unity and as Heads of Hogwarts I need your assurance that you will try to promote unity as well and go along with certain activities that are going to occur."

"Certainly, Professor," she replied.

Draco just nodded briefly.

"Good, well I'll you two at it then, Good Bye," and with those words she left the compartment.

Hermione and Draco sat awkwardly once again in silence. She cleared her throat and said

"Well, I'll take my leave then if you excuse me."

When she was opening the compartment door to leave a sleek, pale, and cold hand grabbed her wrist, not painfully, but still with enough force to stop her at her tracks.

"Granger," said Draco standing up, "I know we aren't the best of mates, and I'm not asking to suddenly become one, Merlin knows I don't want to but for the sake of this year let's set all prejudices behind us and form a truce. Deal?"

Hermione stood a little bewildered but she managed to sputter out "Deal." Draco then let go of her wrist opened the compartment and said "See you later, Granger."

Hermione still stood in shock. Why did it feel like she just made a deal with the devil himself?


	4. What is Unity Arts?

**A/N: **** Thank you all for following my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and I will try to update regularly at least once a week and if I don't then I will keep you updated! **

**Disclaimer: Nope want to say I do but I don't. Nyah! Don't own any J.K Rowling's wonderful characters but this plot however is mine!**

Draco

Draco was heading toward his compartment when he heard someone yell his surname.

"MALFOY!"

He turned around confused until he saw Granger march up to him with a look of frustration and annoyance.

"We never set up a time to do the patrolling schedule, Malfoy. So I'll just do it myself and all you have to do is show up for the meetings and go along with whatever I do and I'm perfectly fine with that unless of course you want to help," said Granger tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Draco snorted "As if, Granger. I'll do the patrolling schedule and you can go along with whatever I say." _**There's no way I, Draco Malfoy, for crying out loud is going to go along with whatever someone else says**_**,** he thought.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. You don't usually do much work so think of it as a favor. I'll be saving you the trouble," said Granger sporting a smirk on her lips which was worthy enough to be a Slytherin's.

Draco let out a frustration sigh "Look Granger, we just made a truce. How about you do this month then I do the other month and we rotate like that monthly."

"I think that sounds perfectly acceptable. I look forward to working with you, Malfoy" said Hermione leaving in a dignified manner.

Draco sighed once more_**Did all Gryffindor's act in such a manner? No wonder I never got along with them. Just talking to Granger for five minutes wore me out**__. _He shook his head slightly and advanced to his compartment. He expected Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle to be there not Pansy, and Tracey as well. He opened the compartment there and was immediately attacked by Pansy.

"Draco, we decided to come now you better do something with your title and help us, Oh Godric, I can't _**believe**_ I'm saying this but protect us from the rest of the houses!" shrieked Pansy.

"What? Weren't you the ones who decided to come all on your own?" he asked shaking Pansy's hands off him.

"Duh, but I've only been on board for about 5 minutes and already I've been pointed at like at least 20 times and called Murderous Bitch or worse Death Eater. I know that we decided we should stand up for ourselves but moronic people are so hard to deal with Drakey!" she huffed dramatically then sat down.

"Okay, calm down. You haven't said anything back to them have you?" said Draco narrowing his eyes. He hoped she hadn't because then it would be much harder to break all those stupid notions people had about them and Slytherins.

"I might have said something back. But Draco don't get mad it was only like Leave me alone!" said Pansy apologetic.

"At least you didn't say anything having to do with blood. I'm serious I truly don't believe in those stupid blood morals," said Draco sincerely. It was true Blood didn't matter to him anymore not after he had to attend the Death Eater meetings and witness murders first hand.

"I know!" said Pansy desperately, "I don't either but it's been engraved in my system since I was practically born! It's just so hard sometimes!"

"Whoa, Pans. Clam down it's better if you don't stress yourself out considering we haven't even arrived at Hogwarts yet," replied Blaise nonchalantly.

"I agree. Pansy I suggest acting like your usual self if you do that the other students will get scared and not try to do anything to you," added Theodore as he reflected upon the matter.

"Perhaps there right Pansy, I mean in sixth year although they said all those things they never once tried to hex or curse us fearing we would do something a lot worse than they did," said Tracey in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh all right but I'm warning you Draco I know I'm a bitch but I don't like it when other people say it," replied Pansy in a serious tone.

Draco nodded and turned to stare out the window. He feared this was going to be a not so peaceful year.

Dinner, Great Hall

The train ride ended up being a pleasant ride to school most likely because no more hateful comments were mentioned, at least none concerning them. All the returning students paraded into the Great Hall going to their respected houses. Draco sauntered over to the Slytherin table waiting for the sorting to commence.

"Welcome First Years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will now begin the sorting and to do so when I call your name come forward and place the sorting hat on your head," said Professor McGonagall as she began reading the list of names.

Draco merely observed that this year had more Hufflepuffs than usual and surprisingly Gryffindor and Slytherin had the least amount of kids go into their houses but that isn't to say that they didn't have a good share of kids go into their house. Draco simply shook the new students hand and gave them a smirk. Professor McGonagall gave them a good welcoming speech and asked that the eighth years stay back.

Of course this raised many questions to be propelled toward her. Many of the other years also looked questionable at her as they exited the hall.

"Welcome back eighth year. It's a pleasure to have you decide to come back and finish your education. Because many of our younger students admire their seniors, which mean you students, I am pleased to announce that this class is going to be participating in a new activity. If this all goes well then when each student reach their eighth year they shall participate as well," said Professor McGonagall.

"Activity?" "What's she talking about?" "Only us?!" "I'd say she lost her marbles as well!" All these and many other comments were heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Let me explain more thoroughly. There will be a new class called Unity Arts which is mandatory for all the houses. However, in this class and only for this class there will be no houses," She added.

"Godric, Forbid!" "What?" "No houses!" "No, No, No!"

"Silence! As I was saying you guys will be placed in teams determined by your compatibility. There will be 5 teams in each team 6 players there will be 5 tasks you have to pass to win and for each major task that your team wins there will be a reward. So now Professor Flitwick will be pass out the quiz determining your teams! As soon as your done you may be excused, that is all," said Professor McGonagall before sitting down and observing them.

Draco looked down at the quiz the questions where so simple it must have had some magical enchantments.

What's your favorite color?

What are your hobbies?

What's your favorite subject?

That's basically was the gist of the questions as he went down the quiz. _**Humph, piece of cake**_, he thought. He was just about to be completed with the quiz when he saw Granger hand in over her quiz. He chuckled_**, something's never change**_.


	5. The Daunting Arrival of Unity Arts

**A/N: So I AM SO SORRY! I feel bad because I haven't updated since like 3 months ago and these past months have been so hectic for me! So I moved houses and there were also finals around that time and just so many other things got in my way! But I will update sooner than three or four months! Really!**

**I also have not been precisely in the mood to write. I don't know but I finished most of this chapter but I didn't have motivation to finish it! But I'm just rambling here PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I accept constructive criticism! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE'S CHAPTER 5! IT'S LONG AS A GIFT!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm writing on FANFICTION, aren't I? So to answer the obvious, no.**

Chapter 5

Hermione P.O.V

Hermione sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. Mow newly changed into her long sleeved nightgown she began to get comfortable. She was planning on waking up early to fully prepare for her classes, unfortunately that plan was short-lived. For no sooner had she closed her eyes was it that Lavender and Parvati came squealing in. She squeezed her eyes tight and grimaced, there was no way they were going to of all asleep soon. She longed to be in the Heads Quarters but they weren't fully repaired so the Gryffindor Tower would have to suffice for now.

"I can't wait to be placed!" said Lavender excited.

"Me either! But what if were wrongly placed? That just won't do!" responded Parvati nervously.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. I'm sure, absolutely positive, that we'll be in a good team. Anybody with eyes can see that!" Lavender replied, outrage clearly shown on her face.

"Oh, I know. It's just not possible for us to be in a team with you know," Parvati lowered her voice, "Losers."

"Obviously not!"

Hermione groaned, pulled her red curtains to cover her, and then firmly placed a pillow over her head.

"Gosh, what's her deal?" asked Parvati in a hushed tone that was still audible for Hermione to hear.

"I don't really know, but I think I know where she's going to be placed in," answered Lavender in a matter-of-fact tone.

This caused them to go into another fit of giggles. Hermione felt a twitch starting in her right eye but she quickly dismissed it. As many nights before she fell asleep to the sound of hushed voices and giggles.

Morning, 2:30 a.m.

Hermione began her day on a bad start because of a very horrid lucid dream, no a nightmare. She woke up gasping and breathless and very alert. She sighed as she took a deep breath. _It was only a dream_. She laughed bitterly to herself as she saw the clock 2:30 am. _So the nightmare came later, huh, I guess it let me sleep in for once_. She sighed as she whispered, "Accio Sleeping Draught Potion" the potion came flying to her hand. She nimbly catched it before it splattered its contents over her dress. She ran a hand through her hair only to wind up getting her own hand tangled in her hair. With an aggravated pull she dislodged it, and took the potion. One final thought ran through her mind as she tilted the potion to her mouth_, when will the come when I don't have to drink this to fall asleep…._

Hermione grimaced as she felt her senses return. She stared at the time and mentally cursed herself it was 7:40 a.m. She rushed to the bathroom and promptly took a quick shower. However, two very annoying parrots by the names of Lavender and Parvati did not let the morning run smoothly. Of course she woke up earlier than they did but as soon as she stepped out of the shower and back into their room she was bombarded with their suggestions. They kept telling her, bothering her really, to put on some make-up, tighten her shirt, lift up her skirt, and fix her attitude. The last one really drew Hermione's anger.

_Fix her attitude? As if_! Thought Hermione.

Hermione shuddered at the thought it was as if they thought Unity Arts meant Instant Boyfriend 101, ugh. These were her roommates' in which she survived 6 years with along with Sophie and Lily, of course. Hermione silently wished she wasn't in the same team as them, it wasn't that she disliked them, oh no, it was just that the constant giggling and gossip well just wasn't her cup of tea. It would be a death sentence to her if the Head's Room wasn't fully repaired she would hate to imagine the kind of conversations that would take place in the Gryffindor Tower tonight.

In a way, though, the usual Lavender and Parvati was normal and that was sort of comforting. But so much was different now. Hermione couldn't be expected to go back to how it was before. Before there was an impending danger, before she was in constant fear, and before the war happened.

It was true, some part of her wanted to go back to before, and she knew she couldn't because things changed for the better. But the constant terror of her nightmares was something the war left her, and she wished that those would leave as well.

She shook all thoughts out of her head as she approached the Gryffindor table. _No need to break down right now_, she thought. As soon as she sat down, Ginny practically radiated annoyance.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me about Unity Arts?" Ginny asked frustratedly angry.

"I was going to tell you, right now, so what's the problem?" she asked and added, "How do you even know about it?"

"Hermione!" practically screamed Ginny, "I had to hear it from Susan and Sally Anne!"

"I don't really see the issue, there."

"Don't see the issue? It's just well, they looked so smug! I-well-I just wanted to wipe the smirk off their faces! Why didn't you inform me aren't I your best friend?" ranted Ginny.

The last of her speech was heard by none other than Harry and Ron who just sat down.

"Merlin, Ginny! It's comments like those that make us think you belong in Slytherin!" said Ron jokingly.

"Ronald," lightly scolded Hermione as Ginny huffed and turned her face away muttering, "Slytherin! As if!" Soon enough they were all laughing until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Student's, I hope you enjoy your classes today, and look forward to the following years that Hogwarts has to offer you. Remember to be diligent and hard working in your school work. Take proud in the fact that you are receiving an education in magic here at Hogwarts where it would be like your second home. A quick reminder to Eight years that Unity Arts will take place in the space beside the Quidditch Pitch! Enjoy your day!"

"Hermione! See!" said Ginny.

"Um, see what?" said Hermione slightly confused as she was about to take a bite out of her French toast.

"I doubt you had any real intention of telling me about this new class!" cried Ginny.

"It's actually not that interesting Ginny, anyway it's just a class that promotes House Unity," said Hermione.

"Well, maybe not to you, but it is! No houses, huh, doesn't that sound interesting? Plus teams! How could any normal person not be interested!" said Ginny with excitement creeping into her voice.

"Right, the teams, it's fine. Pretty Positive that 'Mione, Harry, and I will be in the same team," said Ron nonchalantly as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"Well, you never know Ron," Hermione stated. _Well, it was true! They took a compatibility test with pens they passed out. Obviously, they were magical pens so it's only natural to assume the test had enchantments to it as well._

_"_Ah, you just don't want to be with us," said Harry grinning.

"Hermione, Hermione," said Ron tutting, "Planning to fraternize with the enemies again?"

Hermione blushed a deep crimson then said "Ronald!"

"Why are you laughing? Did Ron actually say something funny?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Hermione said with the wave of her hand.

"Fine," said Ginny huffing once more.

Hermione glanced down at her watch and said, "Well, we better start heading out classes are going to begin in 25 minutes."

"Hermione! We still have 20 minutes left!" Ron argued.

"Fine, I'll see you both in class, bye Ginny," she said gathering her things before leaving the Great Hall.

The rest of Hermione's day past uneventful with only a few minor incidents now and then. As she was making her way down to the Quidditch Pitch she saw directly beside it was a podium with Professor Flitwick behind and 5 tables in front of the podium.

Hermione was debating on where to sit when Ron called her over, "Over here!"

"Well, we figured we should sit together until the team's get picked," explained Harry.

More people began to show up until finally the entire Eighth Year was present.

"Welcome! Welcome Eight years to Unity Arts! In this class there will be no houses as soon as the teams get placed, understood. Very well then, isn't it just amusing to see that you all split the tables into your respected Houses? Funny! No laughter, okay then. Please stand up and form a line in back of the tables," said Professor Flitwick cheerfully.

The students grudgingly formed a line with the exception of a few and waited anxiously as the teams were going to be called.

"Okay, good! Once your name is called please sit in the table which corresponds to your team number. There are 5 teams and each team has 8 members! Okay!

Team 1 is 1. Abbot, Hannah-"

Many students began to smile widely now no longer as nervous as they recalled the Sorting their First Year.

"

2\. Brocklehurst, Mandy

3\. Cornfoot, Stephen

4\. Davis, Tracey

5\. Longbottom, Neville

6\. Malone, Roger

7\. Patil, Parvati

8\. Perks, Sally Anne."

"Please sit in table 1!

Team 2 is

1\. Brown, Lavender

2\. Entwhistle, Kevin

3\. Jones, Megan

4\. Li, Su

5\. MacMillan, Ernie

6\. Parkinson, Pansy

7\. Potter, Harry

8\. Weasley, Ronald "

Harry and Ron shot Hermione an apologetic smile before they walked away. _Great_, thought Hermione, _not with my best friends_.

"Team 3 is

1\. Fintch-Fletchley, Justin

2\. Goldstein, Anthony

3\. Patil, Padma

4\. Rivers. Oliver

5\. Roper, Sophie

6\. Runcorn, Roxanne

7\. Smith, Sally

8\. Thomas, Dean"

Hermione now glanced at the remaining students well seven of them were going to be her teammates.

"Ah. This team's list is out of order so it's not in alphabetical order. Team 4 is

1\. Turpin, Lisa

2\. Greengrass, Daphne

3\. Corner, Michael

4\. Boot, Terry

5\. Zabini, Blaise

6\. Nott, Theodore

7\. Malfoy, Draco

And

8\. Granger, Hermione "

Hermione froze a little before remembering Professor McGonagall's words then walked silently to her table. In the background whispers were heard.

"Hermione? And Malfoy?" "Merlin's Beard! Never!" "They'll kill each other first!"

"Student's! Students! Silence! Silence! Let's continue!" said Professor Flitwick trying to calm down the student's, "Team 5 is

1\. Bones, Susan

2\. Bulstrode, Millicent

3\. Crabbe, Vincent

4\. Finnegan, Seamus

5\. Goyle, Gregory

6\. Hopkins, Wayne

7\. MacDougal, Morag

8\. Moon, Lily"

"Now, Now, this lesson isn't going to be that long because it is only the first," said Professor Flitwick, "Now how many of you present know everybody in your year? If you do, please raise your hand"

The student's all looked at one another and gasped simultaneously. Was it possible that in their entire years at Hogwarts they hadn't learned everyone's names? Hermione felt herself redden when people glanced to see if she had her hand raised. _Just because I know many things doesn't mean, I know everyone!_

'Ah, I knew it!" clapped Professor Flitwick amused, "Okay, your First task is come up with a team name with people you don't know!"

"Is he nut's, too?" "Does he mean our teams?" "Godric, Forbid!"

"Now, begin I will check back with each team in 5 minutes," he said as he conjured a clock, "Now, Begin!"

"Well, anyone have any ideas?" said a particularly brave Ravenclaw form Hermione's team trying to break the silence.

"Sorry, I don't have any," squeaked a small girl who it appeared also belonged in Ravenclaw.

Hermione thought, _Do I really not know the names of my peers? Huh, strange. _A very awkward silence passed, and Hermione sighed they weren't going to speak unless someone spoke first.

"How about Team Unity?' she said smiling nervously as heads whipped around to stare at her.

"That has got to be the most idiotic name ever, Granger," drawled Malfoy his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Hermione flushed, _What game was he trying to play? _"As if you can think of anything better."

"Precisely, my point Granger," he said, "I suggest Team Victory."

"Not in your lifetime," said a girl about average height with piercing blue eyes and pale blond hair that led up to her waist. Frankly, she was a beauty.

"2 minutes left," chimed Professor Flitwick as he passed around the tables.

"Well, I agree with Malfoy's name," said the boy Ravenclaw who had spoken in the beginning.

"Obviously, I don't," said the beauty, "I say Hermione's."

Hermione looked taken aback at the girl who sent her a smile. _Well, okay then strange_.

"I agree with Team Victory," softly said the shy Ravenclaw.

"I think Hermione's," said Terry Boot who flashed her a grin.

"Draco's," boredly said Blaise Zabini.

The heads swiveled to look at Theodore Nott who had the last vote. She felt herself tense up as she sent a scathing look Malfoy's direction.

"Hermione's," he said.

Hermione flashed him quick grin before settling her cool gaze on Malfoy, "It appears I have 3 votes."

"I'm so pleased you can count, Granger,'" said Malfoy, "And you're not the only one who has 3 votes."

"Oh, great it's a bloody tie," said Blaise exasperated.

Hermione frowned at him, "Language Zabini."

'Thanks, Granger," Blaise replied dryly.

"Okay! Time's up, no more talking! One person from each team will say your team name!" said Professor Flitwick, "Team 1?"

"Team Turtle," Hannah spoke softly.

"Team Turtle it is!" he said then the piece of chalk started writing on a blackboard the professor brought in while they were discussing, "Team 2!"

"Team Hero," said Pansy Parkinson making a twirling motion with her finger then sarcastically, "Whoopdedoo."

"Team 3?"

"Team Canvas," said Padma Patil smiling.

"Team 4?"

"Team Victory!" "Team Unity!" spoke Hermione and Draco in unison.

"Oh, um ...Team Unity Victory it is. Moving on Team 5?" said Professor Flitwick with a cough.

"Team Star," said a Ravenclaw girl.

"Okay, these names are unchangeable! How wonderful the first task is out the way!" chirped the Professor.

Team Unity Victory glared at Hermione and Draco who in return glared at each other.

_Malfoy's fault_, she thought, _he just couldn't stop himself_.

"Now, each of the team members must introduce themselves to their team. Remember to state you First and Last Name then your favorite thing to do, and last but not least your Favorite color!"

"I'll go first," said the Beautiful Slytherin by the crest on her robes, "My name is Daphne Greengrass. My favorite thing to do is sing, and I like turquoise."

"Um, I guess, I'll go next, "said the Ravenclaw boy, "My name's Michael Corner, my favorite thing to do is study, and my favorite color is sunset orange."

"My name is Lisa Turpin," said the shy Ravenclaw, "My favorite thing to do is draw, and my favorite color is purple."

Hermione made a mental note in her head to remember their names.

"My name's Terry Boot," said Terry smiling," I love to play the guitar, and my favorite color is blue."

"So my name is Blaise Zabini, my favorite thing to do is write as shocking as that might sound," said Blaise sending her a wink, "I like the color black."

Hermione's cheeks tinged a little,"I'm Hermione Granger, and my favorite thing to do is read-"

"You don't say," interrupted Malfoy acting shocked.

"As I was saying," stressed Hermione ignoring him completely, "I have a fondness for the color red."

"My name is Theodore Nott, and my favorite thing to do is read, and my favorite color is silver."

"Draco Malfoy," said Malfoy casually," My favorite thing to do is read, and the color green is my favorite."

"Sorry, class. I'm afraid that's all the time I'm giving you," said Professor Flitwick," But I do believe everybody shared. Class dismissed."

The students started leaving all going with their respected groups. Hermione gathered her bag before leaving the table.

"Hey, Hermione," said Theodore, "Will you be in the library tomorrow?"

Theodore Nott was a Slytherin who Hermione had formed a friendship with because of their countless hours in the library. She smiled as it had become a custom to meet in the library after Dinner each Tuesday, "Yeah, see you then."

He gave her a nod before walking away. She was oblivious to the Slytherin's puzzling stare as they watched the two interact. Even the Ravenclaw's looked a little shocked. Hermione turned around and watched her other teammates quickly avert their gazes giving her hurried goodbyes. She frowned slightly before watching Malfoy's retreated back heading to the Black Lake. She hurried to catch up to him brushing away Harry and Ron's questioning look.

"Malfoy!" she yelled catching his attention.

He looked startled for a moment then his cool mask came on, "To what do I owe this pleasure, Granger?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh, did you finally figure out you were madly in love with me? Can't say I don't blame you," he replied smirking.

"You flatter yourself, too much," she retorted dryly, "During breakfast I received a letter from McGonagall but it slipped my mind. She wants to see us Wednesday after Dinner."

"Oh, is that all?" he said then sighed, "And here I thought you had the hots for my body."

Hermione blushed a crimson and replied haughtily, "Of course not, Malfoy. Don't dream of it."

"I don't dream of it," smirked Malfoy, "You do. Anyway, is this all because I'm a busy man, Granger."

"A man?" snorted Hermione," I'm afraid not. But I did want to ask you what this truce exactly is?"

"What do you mean?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Well, we're supposed to act civilly, aren't we?" she asked him seeing him give a curt nod she continued," Then what was the whole naming business about?"

"Nothing. It was nothing I was just being truthful because Head Girl Granger doesn't want me to be dishonest does she?" he asked mockingly then raised his voice not before flashing her a cunning smile of course, **"**No, Head Girl Hermione Granger I will not lie for you!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw a couple of students watch them with curiosity and confusion. Then Malfoy yelled again, "What do you mean? I didn't know you were promoting lying!"

"Stop it, you insufferable prat!" she said in a harsh whisper as they gathered a crowd she raised her voice," Sorry! He's just been too long in the sun!"

"I have not been out too long in the sun, Granger" replied Malfoy grinning at her flustered self.

"I'll see you around," she said before turning on her heel then paused grinning to herself, "Ferret!"

She turned around once more grinning to herself. She heard his cry of outburst from behind her then she allowed herself a small laugh as rounded the corner of the castle.

Hermione walked to Gryffindor's Tower making her way past the Fat Lady and she jumped a little as she saw all the Gryffindor's from her year along with a handful of Hufflepuffs, and few Ravenclaws.

"Hermione!" cried Ernie startled.

"Hey, she could help!" said Ron, "You're Head Girl!"

"Wait, what?" she held a hand towards them confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see," began Seamus," Most of us agree that this whole class seems bogus so we don't want to take it. But McGonagall stated it was mandatory so you being Head Girl can't you try to talk to her about it?"

"I don't know. She seems real adamant about keeping this class," Hermione fidgeted.

"Surely, _you_ could pull some strings!" cried Susan Bones.

"I think we should wait," spoke Harry, "It's probably better if we see how it turns out."

The crowd thought about it then they all yielded to Harry's opinion. Hermione sighed and mouthed a "Thank You" to Harry. The last thing she needed was an angry crowd on her hands.

It was times like these where she thanked the fact that Harry was the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One. Because his words actually swayed a crowd. She really did have more important things to worry about than a single class. She passed the crowd and went up to her room.

On her bed was a single envelope. _Who could possibly write to me_? She thought then picked up the letter and smiled as she saw the familiar crest.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that the Heads Quarters are fully repaired and functional for the Head Girl and Head Boy to inhabit. We hope you find it to your liking and favor but we also remind you that it is unwise to take advantage of the Common Room that has been granted to you. Make sure to pack your trunk a House Elf will take your belongings to your new room. The location is on the map behind this letter.

Best Wishes,

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Professor in Transfiguration_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding_.

She smiled to herself then laughed at nothing causing Parvati and Lavender to look at her warily. She walked over to them surprising them and herself by giving them a great big hug.

'What's wrong with you?" blurted Lavender.

She laughed, and opened her trunk, "Everything."

"Funny, Hermione," replied Parvati as she walked to her own bed.

"Well, I guess I'm not sharing a dorm anymore with you, too," she said packing.

"Oh," said Lavender," Are you moving in the Head?"

"Yup," she responded.

"Lucky," Lavender sighed.

"Draco Malfoy is breathtaking," agreed Parvati, "Although a little bit too pointy."

"Trust me this isn't going to be a romantic getaway," laughed Hermione as she looked at the other witch dubiously.

"You can't hide his charm," said Lavender knowingly.

"Okay," said Hermione looking at the two Gryffindor girls as if they had grown extra heads, "Well, I'm heading out. See you later."

She walked out and sighed contently. There were bonuses to being Head Girl, after all. But not for the reasons one might think. For Hermione it was the privacy that she was going to get. She was tired of acting brave in front of all her classmates because they needed someone to look up to. Sometimes she didn't feel strong and needed to be able to let out her frustrations without anybody judging her being weak. She sighed _Why can't I just be Hermione Granger for once instead of being the War Heroine?_

She stood in front of the Portrait of a Lady and Gentleman holding hands.

"Oh, hullo dear," said the Lady," Call me Annabelle. Your password is _Animam Puram_."

Hermione smiled briefly introducing herself. Animam Puram means pure soul in Latin she remembered then laughed how fitting. She took a deep breath before stepping through and bracing herself for whatever lay inside.


	6. Room Mishap

**A/N: So here is Chapter 6! I kind of felt really bad that I didn't update in forever so after I posted the 5th chapter I began working on this one! So please Follow and Review! I do kind of want to know what you guys think so far! Here's a little Hermione/Draco interaction! **

**BlackSakura-Chi: I so wish there were more moment's of Draco Malfoy! But alas we did not direct the Movies! **

**xXMizzAlexVolturixX: I also think that Hermione and Theo would have been good friends!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. *Cries a little***

Draco P.O.V

Draco sighed and ran a hand over his hair. He stopped wearing gel ages ago it was too uncomfortable and stiff for him.

"Draco! Is this where you went?" asked Pansy who sat down next to him.

He gave her a brisk nod closing his eyes leaning against the tree.

"D-Do you think it was a mistake to come back?" she asked playing around with the end of her shirt.

He opened his eyes and saw how Pansy's eyes were tearing up. He spoke softly not wanting to startle her, "What happened?"

"I'm stupid, aren't I?" she said laughing bitterly,"I'm crying even though I deserve this. I-I didn't know what to say to them. Every single time I open my mouth all I see is the disgust on their faces, and I just can't help myself! I d-don't want to but all the harsh words come out of mouth before I can stop it!"

He put an arm around her trying to soothe her as she vented her anger and despair. He saw how she clutched her shirt in her hands shaking slightly, "It's okay, it's okay. We all made the wrong choices but it doesn't define who we are."

"I know," Pansy replied as she wiped tears from her eyes and faces, "B-but I would have thought at least they would have given me a chance to explain. My words don't mean anything, Draco."

"That bad, huh?" he said softly with a sad smile on his face.

Pansy laughed a bit shakily, "Thanks, I needed this. Who would have thought Draco would be the one cheering us up?"

"Believe me, neither did I," he said.

"Ugh, I ruined my make-up," she said as she the black smudges on her hands, "Bye, Draco."

He nodded as she fixed her make-up and left. Draco sighed _Was the treatment really bad? I feel guilty because they decided to follow my choice._ He stood up and brushed some grass off his jeans before walking back to his dorm. He wondered if returning was really a bad decision after all.

_Did I make a wrong choice? I'm just full of mistakes, aren't I? This is stupid. I shouldn't have to hide my face just to walk down the hall or outside._

"Draco, mate there's a letter on your bed," Blaise told him as he walked through the portrait hole.

"Thanks," he shrugged moving on when something caught his attention, "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this old thing," waved Blaise off, "Got it a long time ago."

"Episkey," muttered Draco pointing to Blaise's arm which was clearly bleeding and looked infected, "You are a horrible liar, Blaise."

"I'm a wonderful liar," he said faking hurt, "You're just an experienced liar."

Draco smirked before becoming serious, "Where'd you get the cut?"

Blaise sighed, "Nothing get's past you. I'll have you know I got this cut for being a hero. I valiantly protected Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy from some stupid 6th years trying to act cool by degrading us. Anyway, things a little too heated and well he shot a hex and it managed to cut my arm."

"Oh," he said then laughed, "The girls probably could have stood their ground, adnot NOT gotten hexed."

Blaise sniffed, "I'm a gentleman."

"You're an idiot, that's what you are," he shook his head then headed up to his room. He laughed more when he heard Blaise yell after him,"I'm your idiot!"

Draco walked to his bed ready to collapse when he noticed the letter. Oh, right. He opened it carefully and read it to himself.

Dear Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that the Heads Quarters are fully repaired and functional for the Head Girl and Head Boy to inhabit. We hope you find it to your liking and favor but we also remind you that it is unwise to take advantage of the Common Room that has been granted to you. Make sure to pack your trunk a House Elf will take your belongings to your new room. The location is on the map behind this letter.

Best Wishes,

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Professor in Transfiguration_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding_.

He stared at then sighed in relief. Draco was not a very open person sure he was ambitious and relatively social but that didn't mean he shared his feeling with everyone. It was going to be a nice change to be able to be in silence and just think. He packed his trunk leaving the dorm . He explained it to Blaise before walking out and taking a deep breathe and moving on.

Draco had changed. He obviously wasn't the 11 year old who sneered down everyone "beneath" him, and bullied the weak. Times changed people even if stubborn ones didn't want to admit it. He followed the instructions and ended up in front of a portrait of a man and a woman.

"Hullo, dear," said the woman, "My name is Lady Annabelle. The password to enter is _Animam Puram_. Best wishes."

He whispered the password to the Lady and Gentleman and gave a little ironic laugh. _Animam Puram_? _Pure soul? I'm anything but that_.

He walked in and instantly took in his surroundings. The place was fairly large with a common area. The colors were more earthy pale probably trying to not divide the Dorm by House colors. _Wow, McGonagall is really enforcing this Unity._

"Oh, Malfoy," said a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around and met Granger's stare, "Evening, Granger."

She looked a little wary before nodding back, "Have you figured out which room is whose?"

"Just got here," he said, "But you more than welcome to check."

"Um, yes," she said nervously locking a hair behind her ears.

Draco turned to the farthest door probably guessing it was his. But a voice behind him called out, "Malfoy."

He grimaced then turned to face her. It was uncomfortable for him to face her alone not after what he saw but he didn't want to let her know that, "Oh, you want to come into my room I see. Little forward, aren't we Granger?"

He saw her cheeks tinge with pink but she stuck out her chin,"It's funny how your mind always seems to go there. One would say you have a crush,Malfoy. I'm sorry you're not my type."

He smirked so that's how Granger wanted to play it. He winked lavishly at her earning himself another blush, "I don't have to be your type for you to want me in bed."

"You git!" she said blushing hard, "Please show up on Wednesday, and don't be late. Also remember to promote House Unity."

"Is that all," he said in a lower voice stepping closer to her.

She said hastily, "Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

Draco laughed as she speed-walked to her door then shutting it abruptly. It was good to laugh and actually mean it. Maybe that's why he engaged in these little quarrels with Granger to take his mind off the inevitable. He made his way to what he assumed was his room, and shut the door.

"What?" he whispered as he took in the room. The walls were a soft purple and bed had red curtains with a gold pattern embedded into it that looked as it came out from the Victorian Era. Next to the bed was a desk that already had files and an organized system with labels. The chair was plushy and could move around. And last were the books. The shelf had it's rows completely filled with books yet there was another pile on the desk. He stood frozen until a knock came from the door. He ruffled his hair unconsciously before opening it.

"Yes, Granger?" he asked though he already knew why she was here.

"It appears we're in the wrong rooms" she said.

"Yeah, I could see that because it turned out my room was a library," he said smirking.

He expected her to blush but she leaned in slightly before speaking having a twinkle in her eye, "Really?"

He smiled at her eagerness before leaning in slightly too, "Don't be daft, Granger."

She narrowed her eyes pulling away,"At least my room probably looks friendly."

"Why? Is my room not up to your standards?" he said defensively.

"I'm going to fight with you Malfoy," she said exasperated, "We chose the wrong rooms, and now we switch, It's that easy."

"Suit yourself," he said walking out leaving her to her room making his way towards his actual room.

He opened the room and smirked. Now this is what he was expecting. The walls were a light silver and his bed had a green canopy as well but the shades were closed giving an intruding feeling. His desk had some work on it as well but it was all laid out. He had a bookcase as well but they were all organized along with a smaller shelf of books.

He opened his curtains and saw that he had a balcony. He gave a small smile as he took in a fresh breath of air,

"Malfoy?" said Granger incredulously as she stared at him,

"Granger," he responded with a nod. She was on her balcony with a book in her hand on a comfy looking chair.

"Seems you found you balcony," she said softly.

"Yes, I have," he replied. He looked down at the view he had of the Black lake and a little bit of the grounds.

"It's a nice view, isn't it." she said smiling looking down wistfully.

"Yes, it is," he said, "It gives a nice feeling of freedom."

"It does doesn't it?" she said then she looked at him, "Malfoy, how… how is your mom doing?"

He looked at her startled, and spoke carefully, "She's doing fine at the moment. She's taking her house arrest rather calmly."

He saw take a sigh of relief, "That's good. I'm glad for you Malfoy."

"Thank You," he said warily looking at her weirdly.

"Relax, Malfoy, I'm not plotting anything," she said sighing, "Can I write to her?"

"You.. want .. to write..to.. my mother?" he finished off baffled.

"Yes," she said sticking out her chin a little, "So I don't want to write with her if it's not okay with you."

"It's fine, Granger," he said still a little bit shocked.

"Thank you," she said as she dismissed herself inside.

Draco looked at the place she stood confused at the weird interaction he just had with Granger, of all people. He sat down outside basking in a few more moment's before heading back inside.

He laid down on his bed before shaking his head, _Granger was always a little bit odd, wasn't she? Ever since First Year when she came into my compartment asking if I had seen a toad_. He shook his head still thinking about what the hell had just happened with Granger.


	7. My Doctor?

**A/N: So here is Chapter 7! Yay! Progress!I do think I'm getting better at this updating thing ;) I'm not so confident in this chapter so please Review! I'd like to know if this is good! Constructive criticism please! As always thank you wonderful readers who take time in reading this! **

**Warning: It's very brief but Hermione does have a nightmare and it's mentions torture but only slightly. It's only a small paragraph, but I thought you'd like to know.**

**Disclaimer: I am not making money off of this, though money would be great. It all belongs to JK Rowling except the plot, that is mine.**

**DramioneAddiction: I'll let it pass since you are the only one who knows me outside this hemisphere!**

**xXMiazzAlecVolturiXx: As always thank you so much for your continued support!**

**And now without further ado here's the chapter!**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Hermione nodded before she head back inside. When she was out of view, she felt her heart beat pound only slightly louder. Was it because she actually had a civilized conversation with Malfoy, of all people? It was ... odd, and remarkably all right. She wouldn't have believed it possible if not for the War. She laughed bitterly to herself a war really does change people.

She involuntarily shivered as the cold wind from her balcony reached her. She got out of her bed and closed the sliding door. Just as she was getting into bed she changed her mind and headed toward her desk. She pulled out a quill and began to write.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

I know that a letter from me is the last you'll expect but I have no ill purposes. I just wanted to write a thank you letter for all you did to help Harry during the War. I am grateful for all you help even if you say you were only doing it for your son I believe you truly didn't side with Voldemort.

I also want to thank you for your help at the Malfoy Manor. I hadn't noticed at first but as she tortured me you helped didn't you? I don't think I would have been capable of supporting all that pain if it hadn't been for your mercy. It was a brief moment but I saw you cast a small healing spell, and a pain resistant spell. I feel that you should have gotten a lighter sentence than you did. But I was not a judge so I'm sorry I couldn't help you out any further. Thank You, Mrs. Malfoy.

Sincerly,

Hermione Granger

Hermione smiled slightly as she sealed the letter in the envelope. Narcissa Malfoy had secretly helped back in the Drawing Room even if it meant invoking her wrath. She put the letter on her desk making a note to go to the owlery before breakfast.

She changed into a cream colored nightgown with short sleeves and began to get ready for sleep. She closed her curtains and began to sleep.

_**1:15 a.m**_

Hermione was back in the woods with Harry and Ron laughing until the snatchers came and whisked them away. She saw spells fly until they arrived at the Malfoy Manor. After that, it was a series of images mixed and combined Ron's leaving, Dobby's death, Harry's death, Snape's death until a scream erupted. She was writhing on the floor with pain crying with pain as _she_, **that monster,** tortured her. She could feel the pain spread and the ooze of blood slowly leave her. Then she saw his face staring at her in pure horror his mouth opened in an O. His eyes greys filling with tears. Her mind was slightly pleading saying it was fine, that she could handle this. Her body turned away in pain as the curse was inflicted and another scream came out of her.

"SNAP OUT IT!" said a voice that she couldn't place. She looked around frantically but couldn't find anyone. She was on the battle ground once more and saw a green ray of light fly towards her. With that Hermione woke up sweating like crazy and wide-eyed.

She immediately took in her surroundings and was alarmed as she saw Malfoy by her bed. She winced and thrashed around until his steady arms stopped her,

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she croaked her voice rasp. She was sure she locked her door with a strong charm and wards.

"Granger, drink this first," he told her in a calmly. She eagerly took the water from his hands, "Well, I was awake when i heard this ear-splitting screams, and I-I haven't he-heard those since that day."

"Oh," Hermione said softly her eyes downcast. She had forgotten to put up silencing spells.

"Do you," he began then with uncertainty he continued, "Do you always have nightmares?

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Usually. They're not always this way, some are more manageable than others."

"Does anyone know…" he trailed off.

She felt her face turn paler then cast her eyes upward, "No, no, no. I'd like to keep it like that. No"

"It's better if you were to tell someone," he said biting his lip.

Hermione gave him a half-heartedly smile, "Well, now you know."

"I'm serious, Granger," he said his voice filled with concern, "It's not good to keep things bottled up."

"I know, I know," she said squeezing her eyes tight, "I will tell them, eventually, When I'm ready."

She saw Malfoy look at her dubiously before nodding, "I suggest you get some sleep. It's better if you were to take a calming draught then a sleeping draught, a weak one so the calming potion could have some effect in your sleep."

She looked at him a bit too long that she saw his cheeks tinged with pink. He cleared his throat looking bashful.

"I'm sort of like the Slytherin doctor," he said turning even pinker.

"No, I think it's good," she assured him taking the potions.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want me to go or should I.." he said uncertainly.

It was her turn to blush, "No, I think I'm better now. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," he said standing up from where he was sitting.

She nodded and watched him leave but she was puzzled, How did he get in? "Malfoy!"

He turned surprised at her sudden outburst no doubt, "Yes, Granger?"

"How did you get in?" she asked watching him curiously. She tilted her head as she saw him blush again before smirking.

"I came in through the balcony you had no charms on those," he smirked then turned around once more.

She gaped at him, "But our balconies are five feet away!"

He shrugged as he opened the door to her bedroom, "I jumped,"

She admitted that she stood transfixed looking at the door longer than necessary. But Malfoy jumped from his balcony to hers? It wasn't plausible. Why would Malfoy jump? Sure, he was a wizard he probably could have used his broom to fly over to hers, couldn't he? Hermione shook that thought out of her mind it was ridiculous. Take out his broom and fly five feet just get off again? Ridiculous!

She sighed as she walked into her personal bathroom. Beads of sweat marked her forehead, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were forming bags under them. She fixed herself up a bit wiping away the seat, and making a messy bun. She stepped out and headed over to the balcony again. The chilly wind now provided her with fresh air she so gladly inhaled. She turned her head towards Malfoy's balcony and was surprised to see him there.

She blushed and her chocolate eyes met his steel grey eyes, "Thanks, Malfoy."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Goodnight," she said nodding in his direction for the second time in the night.

"Sweet dreams, Granger," he spoke softly as she closed her door.

She walked to her bed and snuggled in following his instructions. She replayed his words in her head. _Sweet Dreams_. She smiled softly because she could sense the sincerity behind his words _and_ the hopeful wishing it was true. She smiled.

"I plan to."


End file.
